Enter Mana
by DarkGriffin666
Summary: A dark Past, an even darker future. Mana is a young female ninja, added to team seven when when the gang just started out as a refugee from the now blow up cloud village. its been five years, and every body is a chunin. together forever and then some, Man
1. Chapter 1

WooHoo!!! This is my first fic ever! Hope that every body enjoys it! Just so you know, this fic is rated M for Violence and mabey romance. NO LEMONS!!! There might be love in this story, but I don't think I'll put in lemons. If you think I should, then REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto! Really I DON'T!!! did you just cuss? DON'T CUSS OUT LOUD DAMMIT!!!

Just about this fic, it about a made up character in the series of naruto. I did make this character.

_Yay! Let the fic begin!_

" I want to sit next to Sasuke!" that was the same thing Mana heard from almost every last damn girl in the Academy. Sure , Sasuke was a nice guy, but what did those girls see in him as a pertner? _stupid girls _Mana thought to her self.

Mana was not noticed much, because of her abnormabilty. She was a rather tall girl, though not taller than most boys. She was not one of those anerexic looking girls. But she was considered skinny. Here arms were slightly muscular, And her legs a little more so. She had shaggy chesnut hair, that was shorter than some of the boys hair, though if she were a boy, he hair would be considered medium long for a boy. But Mana was a girl. She wore a plan black T-shirt, A black skort that went down to about her upper thighs. She wore black and white striped leggings, which went down to her knees. After that, she wore a pair of knee high black combat boots, with a lot of buttons and straps. Kind of goth, and definantly not normal.

Mana's eye were a pure silver, with deep black pupils. Her pupils were slightly slitted, making most people un easy looking at her. She was a gothic- punk rocker- tom boy mix.

Just then, Mana hear her name and it came out of sasuke's lips.

"Hey! Mana." Sasuke yelled over the " I want to sit next to sasuke" s

"what?" Mana said in a dull tone

" would you PLEASE sit next to me? I hate these girls fighting over me. You seem quiet" sasuke said in an annoyed voice

_why the hell not? _Mana thought.

" sure!" she yelled over all the gasping at the now over whelmed girls.

Mana Walked down the steps, deserting the seat in the dark corner she had been starring down at from.

There was nothing but a blunt murmur of relief as mana sat down next to him.

" _your_ the exchange from the cloud village" sasuke said dully, pointing at the head band on her fore head. "You should know how to deal with devastating occurrences" he said joking at the crown of girls.

" More like a last surviver than an exchange!" one girl from the now seated crowd yelled laghing, and getting a laghing response back from the crown of preppy girls.

Mana turned down her head in shame. It was true. The cloud village had been burned, killing every body but her. Some bastard burned it.

Sasuke put a hand on his team mates shoulder. Giving dirty glances to the crowd of girls.

" its ok Mana" he said in a softer more reassuring voice " I Know how you feel"

_that's the sasuke I know_ Mana thought _cold and rugged on the out side, but a good friend on the inside_

All of the preppy girls silenced at sasuke's dirty look, and at the fact that he was touching another girl in a friendly way

There was a sudden _Whoosh! _A kunai had been thrown by one of the mad preps.

Off guard, the kunai was Lodged into Mana's right eye.

" What the hell!?" was all that Mana said. Blood trickled down her face.

Mana pulled the kunai out of he eye, and sasuke gasped at the sight before him

Mana's eye way know a tangled mess of flesh, eye ball, and blood now squirting every wear. Veins were popping out of the hole in her head that the kunai had made, squirting out blood like fire hoses.

Mana covered her bad eye, her good eye sobbing

Sasuke looked at the prep with the intent to kill, but Mana silently touched his fore head, as if to say, _no, if you hurt her, your only stooping to her level._

Sasuke stopped, and looked at man's good eye and saw that she needed chakra.

He lended her chakra, and she used his and her chakra to heal her bloody wound.

Sasuke removed his hand from her shoulder, and saw that Mana's eye was back to normal.

Being Hipocritical of her own words, Mana lept over to the stunned crowd of grils, and Bitch- slapped the mother fucker who lodged out her eye.

" Aaaaaahhhhh!" was the only thing Mana herd from the prep, as the girl ran away.

"any one else wanna try to pull a fast one on me!?" Mana said in a questioning crazed voice.

There was a silent no from the crowd as they sat down

Sasuke gave a wild grin " you Hipocrit" he said to Mana

" your complaining?" Mana said in a sarcastic voice

"no" sasuke said in a know slightly playful voice " I just find it funny"

" your right, it is funny, well the bitch slapping part any way." Mana said in a slightly playful voice as well _whoa there! Be friendly, not playful! _She thought. Mana did not know what Fucking anxiety had come over her, oh well

seeing Mana's playfulness, Sasuke started to move in closer, knowing that know one one else was looking at mana, because they were so damn scared.

Mana Gave Sasuke a look that meant _don't get to comfy pal_

The door to room that contained all of the new chunin opened. It was iruka, here to congratulate every one of his old students.

"I just want to say" Iruka said in a warm voice, " that I'm proud of you all, even if the first exam did not go so well, the second one made it count."

Mana could not help but feel happy about Iruka's words. They meant some thing to her. Iruka was the only one who excepted her when she first can to kohana, besides Naruto Of course. Naruto had greeted her with a big silly grin on his face, but it had made Mana feel better at the time.

Sasuke looked at Mana in amazement and thought _did she for get about her eye being lodged out or some thing? And whoh! That's a good heeling jutsu! I'm happy that I could help though. I will murder the person who hurt her. _Sasuke had put hishand on Mana's shoulder again.

_Whats with sasuke ? _Mana thought, as she felt sasuke's warm hand on her shoulder again. Sasuke had always been a good friend, and he was the only boy that Mana would let lay a hand on her with out a smack.

" all of you are ready to start your own lives, I presume." Iruka said happily but firmly

_oh great _mana thought _a lecture on wise choices in relationships, and what not to do._

" just for your own information, It is a good idea to think all of your choices through now." Iruka went on, " you will know longer have a sensei to look after you, and you will be faced wit many hard ships. Also, some of you might now be thinking of who you Might want a relationship with, it is normal for a ninja to think about that at 18." At this, every one in the class room laghed, exept for Mana who was thinking _or 17, like me!_

Mana had always been 1 year younger that every one else. But she had stayed up to 18 year old standards, and sometimes beyond.

Iruka continued " what I'm saying is, make wise choices, because being in a relation ship with aother person, well, its hard to get out of it with out pain." "Make good choices"

And at that, every one rushed out of the Academy, A lot of people grabbing the arms of the ones that they would have a relationship with. That was a thing that a lot of people did. Though a lot of the time, they were grabbing the arms of the people they were going to the dance with. This dance was to celebrate the becoming of new young adult ninja.

Sasuke looked at Mana a little weird, or at least in Mana's eyes it looked weird. But Mana read sasuke's eyes, he was saying _you wanna go to the dance? Just for fun?_

Mana bit her lip, blood now trikled down her chin, mana's teeth were sharp. The only problem was, mana did not know what sasuke's idea of "fun" was but still, mana gave the same answer as she did before, _why the hell not?_

Sasuke saw the willingness in Mana's eyes, and put on a smile. Sasuke was a bit surprised though, Mana did not even lke public events that much, except for funerals.

Sasuke also did some thing that surprised Mana. Sasuke saw that mana was bleeding on her lip. Sasuke gentely placed his lips on mana's mouth, sucking the blood, and eventually, stopping the bleeding

Mana made an **mhf** sound as sasuke placed his lips on hers. And ten that **mhf** was folloed by an **mmm** . mana had never ever been kissed before, not even by her parents. Her parents had died to soon for that.

It was weird for mana, as she tried to move her lips with sasuke's, noy really knowing what the fucking hell she was doing.

As if to help her, sasuke moved his lips on hers in more vivid motions, making this simple blood sucking into a real kiss. Then something happened that made another **mmm** escape mana's mouth.

Sasuke slowly put his tounge into man's mouth. Feeling the insides of mana's mouth with his tounge, sasuke actually let out an **mmm**. This made the twosome kiss even more lovingly, trying to make the kiss last as long a possible. Mana's head was bent back slightly, letting sasuke be dominant.

When the twosome finally had to pull away from the amazing experience, sasuke had a huge grin on his face, and mana had a surprised love sick expression on her face. It was as if sasuke had been waiting for that for the many years it had been since their 1rst step into the academy.

Seeing mana was paralyzed, sasuke picked her up, and carried mana to the dance. There was a drop of blood on the ground, marking the place of were the two some had kissed, and there was a dark figure looking down at the crimson tear, laghing evily…. "heh heh heh……"

DUN DUN DUN DUN! What do you guys think of chappy number one? Give me reviews on whatto type in chappy two plz!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

YAY!!!! A new chappy!!!!! WHY THE HELL IS NOBODY REVIEWING!? REVIEW DAMMIT! And don't follow my example of cussing, unless you want to. Actually, I strongly recemend cussing. Its fun! )

_Let the fic continue!!!_

Sasukes running pace was fast, jumping from tree to tree, escorting Mana home.

Sasuke remembered the kiss that he had just engaged in , touching his lips gently, remembering every detail. With Mana stunned in his arms, he headed over to mana's house. _The dance isn't for another hour, _sasuke thought _and Mana might want to change into some dress clothes, mabey just this onece._ Sasuke smiled as he remembered when Mana had seen a dress in a shop window, and said that it was " a fucking slut suit," and that she would "rather die than wear that death trap". Mana had never been fond of girls clothing, especially dresses. Mana actually _prefered _ to wear boys clothes. And of course, if she wore clothing made for a girl, it NEVER had any trace of pink, soft, frilly, or girly colors in it.

Sasuke stopped at Mana's dwelling, and walked through the door. The small dwelling consisted of a living room, a bathroom, a small kitchen, and Mana's bedroom. In the living room, there was a simple black couch, a table, and a few chairs. There was a red flower on the table .in the middle of the living room, was a fuzzy, army green, rug. The bathroom was gray and white. The kitchen was black and brown. Mana's bed room was all black, with the exception of one thing, which made sasuke ponder about why it was there. There was a hair clip, pure silver, with a pink stained glass flower on it, a dimond was in the center of the flower.

_Now that's something that mana would never wear, its to girly. _Thought sasuke. He decided not to ask.

"why are we at my house?" mana said abruptly, now sitting on the black couch, making sasuke loose his train of thought.

" well, um" sasuke said blushing, then cleared his throut " I thought, since we _are_ going to a dance and all, um, I thought that you would mabey want to dress up a little nicer." Sasuke said shakily, then thought about what he just said " n-not that you look b-bad or anything, I um, I-I just thought, um um, y-you, dance um." Sasuke stood there, feeling like an idiot.

Mana, now blushing with a soft smile, which was a rareity, put sasuke out of his misery

" sasuke," she said " don't kill your self, I'll wear something a little danm nicer, ok?"

_how the hell does she make cussing sound so soothing? _Sasuke thought, as he wathched Mana enter her room, pick some thing out to wear, and go into the bathroom to get changed. Sasuke walked over to the door, hoping to see what Mana would wear but was stopped by the voice of Mana saying " no peaking!" and he walked away

then Sasuke walked into Mana's room and sat down on her black bed. Sasuke glanced over at the girly glass hair clip again, carefully picking it up. Then, sasuke relized that there were words, words inscribed on the silver of the clip, that read _together_ _forever and then some rinsu S+0._

S+O? rinsu? Wasn't Rinsu Mana's last name? But S+O? it could not have been mana's name than the letters stnaded for, Mana began with an M. relatives mabey? Aunt and uncle? But why would Mana have it? Again sasuke decided not to ask.

"sasuke!" Mana called in a happy voice

sauke starred at Mana, and gasped

Mana was wearing a strapless black dress, with black lace rimming the top and bottom.the dress went down to about her lower thighs. Just were the dress left off at her upper half, blach fish nets covered her shoulders, arms, and half of her neck. In the middle on the front of the dress, was a criss cross pattern off clothe cords, going down to the end of the dress. And, as if to say _I'm not totally changing my outfit_ mana still wore her black and white striped tights, and knee high combat boots.

Sasuke starred in aw, she was beautiful.

" wadda ya think?" mana asked " I made it myself"

" y-your Beautiful" sasuke said in a soft voice, closeing in for another kiss

Mana backed away, and let sasuke's face hit the wall " don't get to touchy" Mana said, back to her natural spunk again " you caught me by surprise the first time, and it wont happen again."

" as if you didn't enjoy it." Sasuke smirked a grin on his face trying to onece again kiss her

mana caught sasukes face, and starred at him directly " who said I didn't?" Mana taunted " I just wanna let you know that I'm not easy to get to, and _you _of all people should know that, _team mate_." Mana teased " you want some ice for that burn?" Mana said playfully

she had got him. and she had got him good. " danm your good," sasuke whispered

" I know, and sorry if you were offended, but I just had to" Mana said in a plainer voice

"now," mana said , totally changing the topic "you should probably change into something a bit nicer as well, unless you want to look like a freak next to me" mana pointed to sasuke's clothing " and- grumble" Mana blushed looking at her stomach.

" I'll be right back" Mana said walking back into the bathroom, and closed the door.

Sasuke could hear a small squeaking noise, and then the ripping of flesh. Then silence. Sasuke also heard a gulping noise, as if some one was drinking water.

Mana came out of the Bathroom, looking refreshed

Sasuke put on a questioning look.

" sorry," Mana said " Rat problem, and I wanted a drink from the sink"

sasuke nodded, but still wondered about the small drop of blood on Mana's lip, blood that was lighter than hers…..

Sasuke had gotten dressed, and now the twosome were on their way to the dance.

Sasuke wore a black button up dress shirt, with a blood red tie. He wore long black pants, with thin gray stripes going down them.

Mana wouldn't say it, but She would have liked to wear Sasuke's out fit.

Mana and sasuke could hear the music, which made sasuke eager, but Mana uneasy. She had never liked public events. But she was doing this foe sasuke. Some how, she felt closer to him than ever before, and it was not just because he was holding her.

Sasuke put Mana down on her feet, and the twosome entered the kohana town square, were the dance was being held.

Kakashi greeted the twosome with his usual happy expression. Even though most of Kakashi's face was covered, you could tell when he was happy

" ah," Kakashi said in a cheery tone " are you two together on say perhaps, a_ date_?"

sasuke's face blushed, and looked as if he was going to say 'yes', but Mana stopped hi and said in a rather defiant tone, " no! we are fucking not! Sasuke and I are just friends, by as all hell you should know that by now kakashi sensei!"

" its kakashi now that you are considered as a young adult." Kakashi pointed out. " and," he said in an 'I know all' voice " what ever you say Mana, but a date is a date. Treat her to a good time sasuke." And with that he was off.

Mana's face was completely red. Kakashi knew, and for some reason, it imtimidated her to no end.

Sasuke hugged Mana from behind, and said, " c'mon, I know you like this song" sasuke cooed. It was true. One of Mana's favorite songs was playing, 'bird and worm' by the used.

Sasuke And Mana went into the dance area of the town square. Sasuke thought that they would dance as a normal couple, but instead, Mana started Head banging like a punk rocker. Sasuke Head banged along with her, and gradually, they held each others hands and head banged together.

It had been two hours now, and the twosomes heads were throbbing from head banging so much.

Mana, for once in her life, was having an actual good time, and with a _boy _too.

" I need some air" sasuke said abruptly, waling over to a moon lit hill by the lake, away from the dance.

Mana reluctantly followed, why did she do that?

"its funny," sasuke said in a warm tone " every girl wants me, and the one who liked me the least is now on a date with me. The girl that has been mistaken for a boy. The girl that I haved liked for a long time now. The girl that I _love_." Sasuke lightly laghed. " your one hell of a gothic punk rocker tom boy." Sasuke now cooed in Mana's ear, holding her close, and whispered, "and I wouldn't have it _an other way_"

"sasuke…." Mana said, but her lips were silenced and the twosome ingaged in a deep kiss. A kiss that sent there hearts soaring to the heavens, telling each other that they wanted to be together for ever. Sasuke reached his tounge into Mana's mouth. Mana was about to do the same to sasuke but the two some heard a dark chuckle, and froze in place

" ….hehehehehe………. why sasuke, I never knew that you could fall for some one so, so vulgar"

sasuke could not quite place the voice, But Mana knew who it was right away, and renched away from sasuke.

"reveal your self! You fucking bastard!!!" Mana yelled into the Darkness

"why should I? My _ dearest _Mana" said the voice and with that, sound ninja surrounded the square, and a kunai was lanched at mana's stomach, then blood splattered every were.

YAY!!! I finished this chappy!! After this chappy, the next few are REALLY violent. PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Till the next chappy, ____(good bye!!)_


	3. Chapter 3

YAY!!! A NEW CHAPPY!!!!!! Warning: this chappy is rated E.V. for Extremely Violent!! This might sicken your stomach! This is one of the chappys that this fic is rated M for!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I DON'T FRICKIN OWN NARUTO! OK?!

_Let the fic continue!_

Pain…… Pain…..so much blood……………….

Mana fell to the ground after the kunai had been launched at her stomach. Blood splatted every were, and Mana Gasped with intense pain.

Sasuke now yelled at the tall dark figure in the shadow, throwing out all most more curses than mana could put together in a sentence.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!! I'm GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU! POUND YOUR ASS INTO HELL! YOU BASTARD!!!"

mana would have been proud of sasuke, if she had not had been busy with digging the kunai knife out of her bloody stomach

finally, Mana got the kunai out of her stomach, and blood squirted out like a fire hydrant. Some mauled veins hung down from the top of the hole that the kunai had made. One fragment of a vein actually poped out of Mana's stomach, and hit the dark figure in the eye, causing the figure to let out a very long tounge to lick up the blood.

At this, sasuke new who it was "orochimaru….' Sasuke said, filled with hate

" hehehe………. It took you long enough…… how disappointing…." Orochimaru said eerily

at that, sasukes sharingon activated, and a full fledged fight was between the two.

Mean while, Mana had ripped off her dress, revealing her black shirt, and black skort. Now she was dressed as usual. Mana bandaged her wound with some gauze( you know, the white stuff ninjas rap them selves with) from her one big pocket in her skort.

Then, Mana's eyes slitted even more than before, and went off to the crowd of sound ninja, that were killing the occupants of the dance floor, who were now screaming bloody murder. _"some ninja's" _ Mana thought, looking at the scattered lot of new chunin.

Mana jumped into the crowd, and spotted her first victim. Mana ran over to A male sound ninja, about her age, and impaled his head with a kunai knife. His brains came tumbling out of his head, which Mana picked up in her hands, and thrusted the brain in to the dead ninja's mouth.

Mana's hands were already covered with blood, as well as most of her body. One sound ninja attempted to attack her, but she quickly turned around. Kicking the ninja ninja strait in the gut, her leg actually went through the ninja's gut. And of course, guess what flew every were. Guts. Leaving the pile of gut behind, Mana saw one sound ninja with a ninja long sword. Mana jumped on her victims shoulders, and bit the eye ball of the ninja with her sharp teeth, completely lodging the eye out. Then, Mana ate the bloody dismounted eyeball. Mana then stole the sword, and put the victim out of its single eyeballed misery.

Three ninja Ganged up on Mana, and one got a good gash at her stomach with a shuriken. Mana took her "new" sword and stabbed through all of them at the same time, making a bloody, gory, sound ninja shish-cabob. Mana then ripped off the head of a random sound ninja that was trying to kill her, and topped of the steak with the dismantled head.

Mana went into total "kill mode". Her eyes got blood red, and her slits of eyes were even more slitted. Her tounge was now revealed, showing that it was a salamander blue, and it was slitted like a snakes. In the leaf village, all of those characteristics are evil, and to make matters worse, Mana was on all fours. She ran to her next victim, biting his arm, and tearing it off. Mana drank the blood of her victim until the dead flesh was white, then went off to kill even more vivtims.

"How has My little Mana been doing any way…… sasuke!" orochimaru said in a taunting tone, biting sasukes hand, which ssauke had put on orochimaru's hand to block a punch.

" gaah!" sasuke yelled, hunched over in pain.

Sasuke delivered a punch into orochimaru's chest, which actually hit.

" don't you _ever_ call Mana yours…." Sasuke said in a harsh tone

"and why not?" asked orochimaru, obviously toying with sasuke's feelings " she is_ mine_ after all" orochimaru said, looking lovingly over in mana's direction, who was busy ripping limb, crushing flesh, and drinking **a lot** of blood. Orochimaru jerked sasuke closer, as sasuke screamed in pain as he herd the crunching of bone comeing from his wrist

orochimaru moved his mouth to sasuke's ear "and you know was sasuke?" orochimaru said in a harsh whisper " Mana will _always_ be mine, and theres _nothing _ you can do about it, even if you killed me, she would still be mine, in a way that you will _never_ understand" Orochimaru gave a dark chuckle, and vanished.

Mana saw that all of the living sound ninja had retreated, along with there bastard of a leader and decided that she was hungry.

Mana picked up one of the carcasses that she had not mauled as much, and ripped its skin off from its flesh. Then, she ripped out the heart, and squeezed it dry of blood, which all fell into her mouth.

"Mana!" sasuke shouted in a worried voice, and Mana moved her gaze to meet his.

"Mana…. I never knew you were such a killer…." Sasuke said solemnly

" were the fuck have you been?" Mana said in a harsh tone, drinking more blood

" mana! Your shirt!" sasuke said, noticing that the whole stomach part of it was ripped off. "let me see your stomach Mana, I'll bandage it for the time being, until you get a new shirt." Sasuke said caringly, trying to turn her around, so he could see her stomach.

"stop!" yelled Mana desperately, but it was to late.

Sasuke gapsed at the sight that the saw. Mana had a seal on her stomach, a seal for a very powerful, _evil_ _demon._

Mana started to cry into sasuke's chest, holding him close and said " please don't tellany one…."

Sasuke, who was surprised that Mana had actually hugged him, and at the fact that Mana was crying, said In a loving whisper " don't worry, I wont tell a soul"

Mana smiled, _he's not afraid…_she thought_ …I think I will enjoy spending time with him…_

" now ," sasuke said, " can I bandage your stomach?"

Mana rolled on her Back.

YAY!! I finished chappy 3!!!!!!!!!! It took me so long, because I was lazy!!!!!!!!!! Sorry!!!!!!!

Until the next chappy

(Good bye!)


	4. Chapter 4: warning! extreamly short!

Hello!!!!! Welcome to enter mana chappy 4………………… DUN DUN DUN!!! Poor Mana….. just to let every body know….. this chappy is some what depressing. Don't cry! . 

Disclaimer: MUST WE DO THIS AGAIN!? I DON'T OWN NARUTO! OK!?

_Let the fic continue!_

Sasuke held Mana close, the closest he had ever been to Mana in a long while. She was smothered in blood. Some of it was hers, and some of it was her own. Sasuke was also badly injured, from his brawl with orochimaru. Sasuke would not admit it, but he was no Match for the sanin.

Sasuke quivered as he traced his hand over the demonic seal on Mana's stomach. It was even more elaborate than naruto's. and instead of swirls, the markings were like tentacles.

Sasuke wrapped the gauze around Mana's mauled stomach. It would take Mana a bit of time to recover. He should probably take her to a hospital, but who knew what havoc she would cause in such an in innocent and public place. _Still_ sasuke thought hurrily _I should get her to hospital. One healing jutzu takes away almost all of her chakera, and she probably used lots of chakera in that battle, not to mention she's passed out._

Graphite eyes looked down at the frail, bloody corps of a body that was Mana. After making sure all of the white gauze strips were tightly wrapped around Mana, sasuke dashed off for the hospital, nearly knocking over Kakashi, who was giving a conserned look at sasuke. It was weird. The only part of his face you could see was his one eye, but it showed such an intricate mix of question, concern, and sadness.

Sasuke wodered why Kakashi sensei ws up and about after 7 hours since the attack. Then he rememberd that all jonin were sent to clean up all of the damage and casualties. Sasuke also remamberd that hehad to get Mana to the hospital before she died.

Once at the hospital doors, sasuke slammed through the iron sheets, not even caring to use the handles.

" I need a doctor know!" sasuke yelled in a harsh and determined tone. His coal black eye staring at the nurse at the front desk. All sasuke got back was an array of blank stares. Finally, the bewildered nurse spoke up. "Oh hello sasuke.' He nurse said in an innocent voice, "What brings you here today, and you don't need to yell. And there does not seem to be anything wrong with you." her corn flower eyes gazed up at him happily. "I think you should- GAH!!!" the nurse sceamed, as sasuke pushed a half dead corps of Mana into the nurses vision, and angry expression on his clearly pissed of face. " Dammit!" sasuke yelled! " I need a doctor NOW!"

"doctor!" the nurse yelled urgently " we have an emergency1 please do come quickly!" the soft look on the nurses porcelain face had changed to feature of desperation.

"what is it kinya!?'" said a blonde haired Man with freckles, and deep brown eyes . Then, the doctor looked down at Mana, turned around, and whistled. Immediately, surgeons came and put Mana on a bed, and carried her away. Sasuke ran after her, but was stopped by the big, blunt arm of the doctor. " no no sasuke" the doctor bellowed, " staff only past this point. You'll just have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello and welcome to enter mana chappy !!!!! This chappy gets kinda dramatic, but aren't all of theses chappys drama-ish?

DISCLAIMER: ACK!!! I DON'T FRICKIN OWN NARUTO PEOPLES!!!! ONLY MANA!! I OWN HER!!! Mana: what did you say!? Me: Uh! I gotta write! Buh bye!!

_On with teh fic!!!_

'_Don't die, don't die, what ever you do, mana, just don't die…' _were the exact thoughts of the raven haired boy known as sasuke. His coal black eyes staring into the oblivian of what was the brown door labeled SURGERY ROOM: EMPLOYEES ONLY 

'_employees only my ass' _sasuke thought with a frown. This was taking to long. He had been waiting for 4 hours strait, only with the occasional comment by the nurse of " would you like some water sasuke?" or " are you sure you want to wait her surgery out? You can always come back tomorrow, she is in good hands." The only reply the nurse ever got out of sasuke, was a cold eyed stair, as cold as the night sky color of his eyes. The nurse eventually gave up.

"Sasuke Uchiha" said an kindly warm yet sturn voice

sasuke looked up, only to see the doctor. Then , while grabbing the doctor by the collar, sasuke yelled " whats happening?! Is she dead!? Alive!? Is there any chance of s-!"

" calm down sasuke!!" yelled the doctor, trying to be as calm as he could.' She is perfectly alive, and you may see her now, just be- hey!"

that was all the raven needed to know, and he jolted into the room.

Sasuke starred at the seen before him, a white room, with medical supplies, a window, a table with water, and a bunch of people crowding around a blue hospital bed. The bed contained a lump under the corn flower covers, with a clump of dark brown hair sticking out.

Sasuke ran over to the crowd, and pushed through the puddle of people. "Mana!" sasuke yelled, choking back oceans of tears.

Mana was scratched up, with a deep gash on her shoulder, a cast on her left arm, and one on her right leg. There were bruises here and there. "MANA!!" sasuke yelled, his face now red with tears. Every one gasped, sasuke rarely showed any emotion but hate and anger. There was no sound in the tiny white room but the soft whine of sasuke, now softly crying into Mana's chest.

Then, a gasp came from every bodies grave faces. Sasuke nearly stopped his tears

A scratched hand came to wipe away the rest of sasukes translucent tears. " sasuke….." graoned Mana, it was obvious that she was in pain, but she tried to hide it. " don't ……..cry…… pl…. pl…eas..s.s.s.s…" her voice a faint breathy whisper. The scratched dhand traced sasukes features, and placed itself were his heart would be.

" nn" sasuke grunted and placed the hand down _' that's one of the placed that snake bastard gashed me' _sasuke thought " I can get you some gauze for that, if you want, sasuke" said the nurse, noticing the pained expression on the boys face when mana touched his chest. " I'm fine" sasuke said harshly. Why the snake bastard had not killed him was out of his range of knowledge.

Mana reached out for sasuke, and the dark chunin let himself be pulled into a hug, that sent the clear message of ' I missed you' to each of the twosome. " oh my" said Kakashi abruptly , who had recently walked in, just I time to see sasuke hugging Mana. Sasuke blushed, but held Mana close. He didn't care any more. Kakashi would find out some how any way. " sensei…." Mana murmured

" ah ah ah." Said kakashi in conserned, yet honeyed tones, " haven't we gone over this mana? Just kakashi now, you are now a young adult." Then kakashi switched his tone " so I have a bit of news for you two"

sasuke looked up at the silver haired man, and mana shifted her gaze to meet kakashi's, as best a she could

" next year," Kakashi said in his usual bland tone " there is going to be a ceremony for 3 chunin to be promoted to jonin, and lady tsunade has selected the two of you to be up in the ranks with us."

" next year," kakashi said in a both serious and bright tone, " the two of you will be jonin"

OMFG!!!! Things are looking up for sasuke and mana, or are they?

I might be drawing some art to go with some of the next chappys, and I wanted some ideas! So reviewers, GIVE ME UR IDEAS!!! Also, if you guys e-mail me fan art, I might include it. Go back to chappy 1 to see what mana looks like.

My email is ( ironically ) review!!!

Until the next chappy, ( good bye!)


End file.
